(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling anchoring device and, more particularly, to a ceiling anchoring device which incorporates a locking rail system for selectively retaining an anchoring rod for hanging items from a ceiling or other overhanging structure.
(2) Description of Related Art
Ceiling anchoring devices have long been used in the art of construction to hang plumbing, lighting, and other fixtures from building ceilings. A common class of devices used in the art comprises an anchor having a head and a threaded shaft. A nail guide surrounds the shaft for nailing or pushing the anchor into a pre-concrete framework such as wood, metal, etc. Concrete is then laid over the anchor. When the pre-concrete framework is removed from the underside of the concrete, the threaded shaft of the anchor is exposed, whereby a rod having a threaded end can be screwed into the anchor, providing a hanging point for pipes, lighting, etc.
Current devices of this class have two major problems. First, it is typical for portions of concrete to get stuck in the threading of the shaft. Removing the concrete is labor intensive, often requiring repeated manipulation of the anchoring rod within the shaft to knock away the concrete, which substantially drives up the labor costs of projects using these types of devices. A second problem is that most of these anchoring devices have a circular head, which allows the anchor to rotate within the concrete, thereby reducing stability of the anchor as well as making it more difficult to screw the threaded rod into the moving anchor.
A specific ceiling anchoring device used in the art is marketed under the trademark BLUE BANGER HANGER®, and generically known as the same, produced by Simpson Manufacturing, 5956 W. Las Positas Blvd., Pleasanton, Calif. 94588, USA, (925) 560-9000, and at http://www.simpsonanchors.com/catalog/mechanical/blue-banger/index.html. The BLUE BANGER HANGER® is also protected by U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,697 B1 (hereinafter, the ‘697 patent). This product has a circular head and a threaded shaft. The key feature disclosed in the ‘697 patent is a threaded shaft having a plurality of diameters, allowing insertion of anchoring rods of different diameters. This device exhibits the problems associated with residual concrete obstructing the threading of the shaft, as well as unwanted rotation of the anchor within the concrete.
Another related anchoring device currently used in the art is sold under the trade name WOOD KNOCKER™, and generically known as the same, produced by Powers Fasteners, Inc, 2 Powers Lane, Brewster, NY 10509, (914) 235-6300, and at http://www.powers.com/. The WOOD KNOCKER™ has a hexagonally shaped head, which reduces the degree of unwanted rotation of the anchor within the concrete, but still uses a threaded shaft, and exhibits the problems associated with residual concrete obstructing the threading of the shaft.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a ceiling anchoring device which allows for fast and easy installation of overhanging items, easy removal of unwanted concrete from within the attachment shaft, and which will not shift or rotate within the ceiling substrate.